


A Tale Of Twists

by streakmad29



Series: Alexis G. Dinozzo [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streakmad29/pseuds/streakmad29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Franks, a dirty cop and more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mike Franks was beyond furious. That Dinozzo guy, had came to Gibbs's home and told him about the baby. He would not stand for this. He had told them at the time the kid had no family, why was he showing up at Gibbs home. No something was wrong. Dinozzo knew something or suspected something, it was time to clear up loose ends.

Once Mike Franks had left, Gibbs quickly made his way to Tony's apartment. He was finally going to meet his daughter. He never thought this day would come. Waiting for the door to open was nerve wrecking. Coming face to face with a six foot Navy Seal was a little bit horrifying.

"So your Gibbs," The Seal said as he ushered him inside.

"And your the man who'd risk his own for Lexi," Gibbs agreed.

"Not just Lexi," He told him,"I'd do the same for Tony."

"Seems like he has a lot of people like that in his life," Gibbs said as he looked around for the people in question.

"Lexi needed a nappy change," Danny informed them as he walked into the room, "Once he changed the nappy, he decided to change her outfit."

"Sounds like his almost as nervous as me," Gibbs huffed out.

"Not nervous," Tony told them as he breezed into the room, Lexi in his arms, playing with his tie and sticking her fingers in his mouth," Just wanted my girl to look good meeting her other father."

"Girl like her," Gibbs spoke," Always looks well."

"Helps that her dad has fashion sense," Tony teased," unlike her father, who looks like he nerver shops anywhere but Target".

" "Well its not like I'm trying to impress anyone," Gibbs growled at Tony.

Tony flashed Gibbs his best smile and said," I've already seen your ass, you could bounce a quarter off that thing. Trust me I'm impressed. Well that gravity didnt let it droop anyway."

The head slap was unexpected, the reaction Tony's body had shocking.

"You ever going to introduce me?" Gibbs questioned Tony. Flashing that killer smile once more, Tony turned the little girl in Gibbs direction.

"Sweetie this man is the reason for the G in your name. Can you say hello to the nice man,"

The little girl just gave a shy smile and waved at Gibbs. "Is she always this shy?" Gibbs asked, eager to know everything about Lexi.

"More so when Tony's at home," The Seal informed him, "Lexi wants dad's attention and will kick up a fuss if anyone takes it from her. Just watch this."

With thoses words, the Seal took Lexi in his arms and began to dance around the room. Within seconds the water works were in full swing.

"The Seal is Commander Steve McGarrett," Tony spoke softly,"His on leave at the moment and is watching Lexi for free while we work. if i didn't have him and Ma Williams I don't think these last few months, would of went so well. No wonder pregnancies last nine months. You need the time to prepare."

"Shannon always said that. Kelly was a handful and i was at home a bit more. But we still had to buy stuff when we got home from the hospital with her," Gibbs told him.

"I'm just lucky, Danny's family are hoarders," Tony replied," Clara gave me the Williams family crib. His sisters bought her every shade of pink available. And Steve bought the best car seat, the best pram and stroller for when i go jogging with her."

"What made you take her?" Gibbs interagated him.

"I fell in love," Tony told him," the minute I picked her up i knew if she had no one I would take her. She fit perfectly in my arms and handing her over to the nurse, to get checked after the car accident, was the hardest thing I've ever done."

"Why did Daniel and his friend," Gibbs started," insist on being here for this?"

"Danny doesn't trust people the way I do," Tony told him,"He has a daughter, he's not allowed to see. His ex found out about Steve and turned on him completely. She was always a bitch but when she did that everyone turned on her. You don't mess with Danny's family. They circled the wagons, called in favours and next thing Danny knew Rachel, the ex, was fired from her job. Her new man has money so he took her and Grace, his daughter, to Hawaii. Steve is from there and has paperwork started to get custody. Danny has a solid case against Rachel, as he kept all her nasty texts from when she found out about Steve." 

As Gibbs was comprehending this, Steve plonked Lexi in his lap. It was like being hit by lighting, when Lexi stared at him with his dead wife's eyes.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," Gibbs promised her, " And I'll never pull you away from Tony. From this day on your our daughter. He might not have given birth to you but your definely the child of his heart."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter this time, working in retail at the moment is crazy but i will definitely be finishing this series.

Tony had never planned on having a crush on Gibbs, but something about Gibbs promising to protect Lexi, had him hooked. He had always known that when he was going to settle down, it would be with a man. He would be a bit too high maintenance for a woman. But Gibbs wasn't his normal type. He guessed it was more about him been good with Lexi than his witty conversation skills.

"You know it's rude to stare," Steve told him, as he handed out coffees.

Tony frowned at him and gave him a two fingered salute.

"Rude," Steve teased him," How about I take Miss. Lexi for a walk and let you three talk plans."

For a moment it looked like Gibbs wasn't going to hand her over, but slowly he released his grip on her. Steve quickly swooped her up and was out the door not five minutes later.

"Don't ask how Steve does that," Danny started,"From day one, he took to the whole parenting better than I ever expected."

"His great," Tony told Gibbs,"If Danny hadn't claimed him, I would of climbed him like a tree the first time he changed Lexi's nappy."

"Like I would of stopped you," Danny joked, "probably would of asked if I could join in."

Tony laughed and then turned to Gibbs and asked, "Did Franks come to you or did you go to him for more information on your family?"

"He met me off the flight home from Iraq," Gibbs told him.

"He really wants a sniper bullet to the head," Tony growled, thinking if he was lucky enough, it could be him that puts the bullet there.

"Que starts behind me Dinozzo," Gibbs huffed out.

"We'll see," Tony replied,"I think we'll find more people that Franks has done terrible things too."

"As long as we get him," Danny told them," Then we can stop him from doing it to someone else."

Tony nodded in agreement. "The plan is simple enough," Tony started, "All I have to do is let Franks catch me alone. Of course he rac obably won't come for me himself but Fornell has agents watching the house already and has installed a panic button."

"What about Lexi?" Gibbs questioned him,"I don't want her getting caught up in this."

"Lexi is going to Grandma Williams for at least the next two weeks," Tony replied,"I'm sure there will be a lot more pink in our girl's closet when she returns to us."

"What is the deal with all the pink?" Gibbs asked,"I'm sure that Kelly wore blue and green clothes."

"That would be Tony's fault, he once told my sister that pink was his least favourite colour and that if he ever had a daughter he would get clothes made for her, if his only option was pink. And the only time he would willingly put her in pink was if it was a present from family, i.e my family," Danny told him.

"Maybe next time keep your mouth shut Dinozzo," Gibbs told him," You seem to land yourself and others in trouble when you open it."

And with that he slapped Tony upside the head. "I'll work on that boss," Tony promised," If you promise not to slap me anymore."

"Don't know about that," Gibbs teased,"Seems like you enjoy me slapping you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some adult language

Danny Williams couldn't help but laugh as Tony blushed at Gibbs calling attention on his boner.

"What can I say," Tony growled," I like it a little bit rough."

"I'll try not to break you so," Gibbs smirked at him.

"I don't think your man enough," Tony goaded him.

"Guess we will just have to wait and see," Gibbs told him, as his eyes gave Tony a very through once over.

"How about you keep that talk till the case is over," Danny butted in,"We have enough to worry about without you two bed hopping."

"I think that was my favourite part of getting with you," Steve teased from the door way,"You act so calm and collected but as soon as the day is done all bets are off. My bed, your bed, Tony's bed, the shower and every flat surface we come across."

This time it was Danny's turn to go red. "Stephen what did I tell you before about your big mouth" Danny warned him.

"That it's the perfect size to fit your cock," Steve told him, as he put a sleepy Lexi in Tony's arms.

"Gibbs do you wanna help put Lexi down for her nap,"Tony asked," And leave these two to sort out their sexual tension."

"We could probably work on our own while we're doing that," Gibbs agreed.

Tony blushed as he led the way to Lexi's room.

Danny was so busy staring after Gibbs and Tony, that he missed Steve coming up behind him.

"Maybe we should head home and work out our sexual tension," Steve growled in Danny's ear before he started nibbling on it.

"We have to keep an eye on Tony," Danny moaned.

"Fornell has that covered," Steve told him,"You need to be in tip top shape for this Franks take down, and if your sexual frustrated gets too much you might miss something."

"Tony," Danny called out,"We're leaving. Don't call us, we'll be busy for the rest of the day."

"Be safe," Tony replied from Lexi's room,"You can make your own way out."

Steve grinned at Danny and then in one quick move, swooped him up bridal style and carried him out to their car.

In Lexi's bedroom, Gibbs was amazed by the pictures on the wall.

"Who decorated in here for you?" He asked.

Tony gave a shy smile and said,"I painted this room." Gibbs looked back at Tony in amazement.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to be kept on my toes with you in my life," He told Tony, moving closer to him.

"I just hope you find me worth it," Tony confessed as Gibbs put his arms around his waist.

"I hope I never meet the person or persons who made you feel like you aren't enough," Gibbs huffed out, as he turned Tony to face him,"To me your perfect. You love my daughter like your own. You've made me smile for the first time in a year. To me, your like a gift from Kelly and Shannon. A reward for holding on till I could find Lexi. I don't know how to thank you for everything but right now I'm going to kiss you."

Tony didn't have a chance to say anything as true to his word, Gibbs kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any suggestions for what should come next in the series pls let me know. And should Steve and Danny have their own series or do I keep them in this one

Mike Franks started watching Tony's house about two days after Gibbs told him about the visit. He watched as the little girl was handed over to an older woman. Watched Fornell arrive not fifteen minutes later and not leave for about three hours. He also watched the other cop, Williams, come and go with a beefy looking guy. He just knew they were planning something and his best shot at finding out what they know, was Gibbs. Franks knew Gibbs believed him over everyone else.His plan was near perfect the only blip, a smart mouth detective. It was finally time to start laying down his alibi and setting Gibbs up for the fall.

That ment that Franks sent Gibbs to nose around Dinozzo's house when Tony was out and taking pictures of him, picking the lock. Once Gibbs was in the house, he did nothing but sit on the sofa and phone Tony.

"I like your house better when your in it,"Gibbs told him.

"I'd like to be there with you and Lexi,"Tony replied,"We could sit on the sofa and get to know more about each other."

"I think we both know we have lots to figure out about each other,"Gibbs agreed,"But I think that's why I'm looking forward to it. I want to know how you became the loyal man you are today."

"You are the only one who thinks I'm worth anything,"Tony mumbled.

"Don't you say that Dinozzo,"Gibbs snapped at him,"You have so many people falling over themselves to help you. Do you think their just messing with you?"

"Gibbs I'm not sure what you mean?" Tony was confused.

"I mean you have Daniel and Steve who would kill for you,"Gibbs started,"You have the Williams family, who treat you like a son. Fornell put extra men on your house and Clara's because he already thinks of you two as family. And now you also have me. You came to my house and told me I had a reason to live. A daughter. You could of walked away from me, after the case, and never had to have seen me again. But you wouldn't hear of it."

"Your making me sound better than I actually am," Tony replied," I know I can count on Steve, Danny and his family but that didn't happen over night. I was raised by two alcoholics. Half the time they didn't even remember that they had a child. When my dad did remember, it was normally to beat the shit out of me. When I was twelve, my dad disown me. Why didn't my mom stop him, well that would be because she wrapped her car around a pole and died on impact. I have fought to be where I am today. And I wanna let you be my support, but I'm just not in that place yet."

"Well I think you just made an amazing start," Gibbs told him,"And I promise to use my words more. Tell you when I'm not able to handle your jokes and never snap at Lexi until she's a teenager."

Hearing Tony's laugh made Gibbs smile and say," I know I should hang up now but before I go, I just wanna say that I hope to make you laugh at least once a day from here on out. Now I better go out to Franks, don't need him finding out now, what we know."

"I'll speak to you soon Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Tony told him and then hung up on him.

Gibbs huffed once at the phone in his hand and then picked up the files on the coffee table. Time to trick the trickster.


	5. Chapter 5

Fornell's plan was a simple one. He was going to have Franks believe that Dinozzo and Williams were working on a big drugs case. He had a pretty good idea that Franks was getting a nice little side payment from a Mexican cartel, the only problem was he had no idea which one. He had given Dinozzo files on the biggest Cartels in Mexico, even with pictures of known members and known kills. He hoped one of the files was the right one, he had told Gibbs to see if any file spooked him. The hard part was going to be waiting for Franks to take the bait and come after Tony.

Of course he never suspected that Gibbs and Tony would fall for each other. Watching Dinozzo flirt on the phone to Gibbs was weird. Tony was young, fit and extremely handsome. While Gibbs was at least twelve years older that him, grumpy and ok on the eyes but still not a patch on Dinozzo. What Tony saw in Jethro, Fornell couldn't even begin to imagine. Give him a woman anyday, they might get emotional, be prone to out burst but at least they give you some idea what mood their in. And sure Tony and Gibbs shared a daughter and would for the next eighteen years at least but that was no bases for a relationship.

But then Fornell didn't even understand the relationship between Danny and Tony. Sometimes they acted like brothers, with Danny being the older, and other times they acted like a couple. Add in Danny's Navy Seal and Fornell was sure they all slept together at some stage, not that he'd ask. It was strange to watch people be so in sync as those three were. It made Fornell wonder how long Danny and Tony really knew each other and when exactly did Danny meet and fall in love with Steve McGarrett.

The only good thing was the little girl, Lexi was with Clara Williams. Now there was a tigress. Clara had pulled him aside and gave him a serious verbal warning about the condition she expected her boys to be returned in. She told that her boys now included Gibbs, as she wanted her Grandchild to have her real father in her life. Fornell had doubled the agents on Dinozzo, what? His mother didn't raise no fool. There was no way he was getting on the bad side of Clara Williams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay work got in the way. Love Christmas, hate working in retail.

Mike Franks was not always a dirty agent. Once, he was a by the book kinda guy. He was promoted to head of the MCRT, after two years and had only three unsolved cases to his name. He trained some of the best agents in NCIS and always had time to spend helping out the probies at the gun range. The first time anyone noticed a change in Franks was when he lost the plot at a probie, who had misplaced a file. Because it was so out of character for Franks, the Director , let it slide and just told him to reign in his temper.

It seems like after that Franks slowly became more and more like the ass hole we know him as today. He always seemed to have money to spend on drinks in the local pub and seemed to have no problem in having the money to change his car, all expensive sports cars at that. It was brought to the F.B.I's attention by a former probie of Franks, one Jennifer Sheppard. She had noticed that he had three different stories about how he could afford the cars. She had come to the F.B.I as she had got no where with the Director of NCIS, Tom Marrow.

The F.B.I had given the case to Tobias Fornell, as he was the only agent to ever win against Franks. Tobias had taken all the small information he could from Sheppard and started to dig. The first thing he uncovered was that Franks had two sons. One was a Navy Seal. He was an excellent Seal according to his commanding officers. The second son was a druggie. He had been in and out of jail since he turned eighteen on counts of possession. He was also a suspected dealer. No supplier confirmed.

In was this information that had Fornell looking into the meetings of father and son. He thought it slightly strange that the two would meet up at least three times a week and sometimes more than twice a day. So Fornell set two agents on father and son and waited to see if Franks would make a mistake. And he did. He handed a little girl over to someone not related to her, even though her father, Grandfather and Grandmother were all still around. He had also made sure that the only witness to see, who shot a local low life, was eliminated. 

All these things got Fornell on the right track, now all he had to do was find proof of which Drugs cartel he was working with. The only thing he hoped was that it wasn't the Reynosa Cartel from Mexico. The things he had heard about Pedro Hernandez was enough to give him nightmares and he didn't want Dinozzo or Williams to go up against him. They were only starting out and deserved to have a couple of years before they had drug Cartels coming after them.


	7. Chapter 7

The day started out like every other for Tony. He rang Clara and talked about Lexi. He listened as Lexi screamed down the phone at him for ten minutes. He said his goodbyes and changed into his running gear. Once changed, he would set out at a fast pace to Danny and Steve's. Only this morning as he took the second turn on the left, he was hit from behind. As the world went dark he was extremely glad that Lexi was with Clara, safe and he could only hope that the agents assigned to him were alive and reporting this to Fornell.

Tobias Fornell was not having a good morning. He was just after getting word that Pedro Hernandez was in Washington and had been seen out for breakfast with Franks. He had also just got word that Dinozzo had been taken and that Williams and McGarrett were in his office waiting for him. The only upside to this day is that Gibbs couldn't be here. Of course just as he thought this, his phone rang.

"Fornell," He greeted.

"You better find him quick," Gibbs hollered at him," If I find out that your sitting on your behind as Tony suffers, I'll make you wish you'd never been born."

"Gibbs," He growled,"I have agents on the case. I'm about to update Williams and McGarrett on the situation. Once we know where there holding Tony, we'll get back to you. For now just don't give Franks a reason to believe differently. We need him to believe that your still on his side."

"Please," Gibbs scoffed," I might not be the brightest spark but i'm definitely not stupid. I want to be as kept as informed as possible."

"Go do some work," Fornell told him,"I can totally keep you up to date with whats happening but you need to keep Franks as busy as possible. I dont want Hernandez to do something stupid."

"I got it," Gibbs agreed," I'll chat to you soon. Think I see the boss coming. I'll call you again about that coffee date."

With that Gibbs hung up and Fornell braced himself for what Williams and McGarrett were going to say.

Meanwhile, in the NCIS building Gibbs was watching Franks from the corner of his eyes. He knew that Franks was also watching him.

He decided to take the bull by the horns and say something to Franks,"Did Fornell ring you?" Gibbs asked.

Franks shook his head and asked," Why?"

"Somethings happened to Dinozzo,"Gibbs told him," Apparently Fornell had agents watching him and Williams."

"Any leads on who's taken  
Dinozzo?" Franks interagated him.

"No leads and no camera footage of the area where Dinozzo was taken from,"Gibbs told Franks.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony woke up to a sharp kick to his ribs. He tried his best to get up but the kicks kept on coming.

 "So your the detective interfering in my plans," A man called out to him, after the kicking stopped.

Tony rolled onto his side and using the near by wall, slowly got to his feet.

"I suppose that depends on who you are?" Tony asked with a frown as he tried to place the man.

"My name is Pedro Hernandez," the man told him," And you are Anthony Dinozzo. You have a little girl that you adopted and your best friend is Daniel Williams. His mother is looking after your little girl."

"You leave my daughter alone,"Tony growled at Pedro," She's innocent of all my so called wrong doings."

"Ah you see detective that is where your wrong," Pedro informed Tony, "You see I have no plans to hurt a child ever, and what our friend Franks did to that little girl makes me very mad. You see I am a father and if anyone had done to me what was done to Gibbs, well they wouldn't be alive today. So I'm going to make you an offer. A one time deal."

Tony stared at Pedro in shock and asked," What's the deal?"

"I'm going to give you all the information you need to put Franks away for a long time," Hernandez told him," In return you need to tell Gibbs that I wasn't behind his wife's and daughters death. In fact I didn’t even know about them until this morning."

"What do you mean you didn’t know?" Tony questioned him.

"I mean that Franks put the hit on the Gibbs after he found out about The husband being a sniper," Hernandez replied, " He was going to use him to take me out and then take over my Cartel. But he forgets that people are still loyal to me and they tell me about his plans. And now I turn to you to help take Franks out. But I will also help made your decision easier. I'm withdrawing my business from this area and going to try and be a better family man. That means I must stay closer to my children. So do you want my help?"

"Why did you kick me awake if you were planning on helping us take out Franks?" Tony had to ask.

"It's simple," Hernandez answered him, "Franks knows how I work. If you escaped unharmed, Franks would know something wasn't right and would have his guard up. But if we let you go, looking like we used you like a punching bag, well that's different. He will think I was giving you a warning. So the next move is your Detective Dinozzo?"

"My move is this," Tony told him, " You tell us everything about Franks and then you stay as far away from here for the rest of your life and you have yourself a deal."


	9. Chapter 9

Tobias Fornell was not in a good mood. His newest agent had been taken, even though he had a full detail on him, the partner of said newest agent was sitting in his office, beyond pissed off, with his six foot Navy Seal boyfriend all ready to beat someone up and with the day Fornell had been having it looked like the person being beaten up would be him. That wasn't to mention the texts he was getting from a former sniper that were slowly becoming more and more aggressive. He should of known that if anyone was going to give him a headache it would be Tony Dinozzo. Everyone who had ever worked with him, had said he was a trouble magnet.

It was as he was thinking this that he heard a commotion at the elavators. Looking up he was met with the sight of a very roughed up Tony. He was carrying all his weight on his right leg as he limped his way over to Fornell.

"Where's my welcome back banner Fornell," Tony joked as he neared him, " Anyone would think you don't care. And we both know I'm your favourite."

"Please," Steve teased as he walked towards Tony with Danny, "I'm Fornell favourite. I think its because I don’t work with him."

Danny on the other hand said nothing, he just took Tony's face in his hands and kissed him.

"Danny I'm ok," Tony tried to reassure him, " I have a few bruised ribs but I'm alive. I promised you before and I ment it I'm very hard to kill. And now I have two more reasons to live."

"I know you think your hard to kill," Danny told him, " But please try to stop being taken. I never want to have to tell your daughter or even your boyfriend your not going to be coming home again. You are my best friend, I love you the same as Steve and I'm begging you please don't ever let me be the one to find your body or worst be the one to loose you. I'd never forgive myself."

Tony nodded his head and pulled Danny into a tight hug, " I promise I'll live for you and our family."

Steve quickly pulled Tony away from Danny and indulged in his own Dinozzo hug.

"Well this is all very romantic and everything," Fornell snarked," But I'd like to debrief Dinozzo before we send him to medical."

"Ya well I better let Clara know we found Tony and then I better inform the boyfriend that his lover is safe and sound," Steve told them," Well safe until your boyfriend gets his hands on you Tony. I believe he said that you needed a good spanking."

"Ah that sounds like the Kinky bastard alright," Tony laughed.

"Hate to break it to you Tony, my boy, but I don't think he was joking," Danny informed him with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had never imagined that he would meet someone like Tony. He had been sure his heart would never heal after losing Shannon and Kelly. But here he was now, completely stuck on the green eyed man. Maybe it was because they shared a daughter, but Gibbs couldn't imagine not seeing Tony every day. If it wasn't for it not being too long since he lost Shannon, he'd swear he was in love. Sitting across from the man, who was responsible for Tony being missing, was killing him. He'd heard nothing for the last hour, and he could feel his temper rise, Tony had better be ok.

The buzz of his mobile had him up and heading for the bathrooms."Going to hit the head," He told Franks as he passed him.

"Phone the F.B.I, while your gone," Franks called after him," See if we're needed over there helping find Dinozzo."

"On it boss," Gibbs called back to him. As soon as he was out of sight of the bull pen he was pulling his mobile out. Without looking at the number he hit the call back button. The voice that greeted him had him weak in the knees.

"Hey sailor," Tony's husky voice greeted him, " I've heard you got plans for my ass, and it's not the sexy kind."

"Too right," Gibbs agreed with him," I've been given permission from Daniel to take you in hand."

"I always knew Danny was a Kinky fucker," Tony sassed him, " He probably wanted you to tape it, so him and Steve could watch it later."

"Too bad I'm not the sharing type," Gibbs told him," Don't mind the touchy feely stuff, but what goes on in our bedroom is private. If we're doing this, your mine. I've lost too much to enter into some half assed thing."

"I'm all yours," Tony told him," But we need you here. I've got news, that can't be said over the phone. Just don't go anywhere with Franks until you've spoken to me. And if you see Hernandez don't shoot to kill. We have new information."

"I'm on my way," Gibbs told him, " Don't go anywhere without me."

"That goes both ways," Tony replied," It might be too soon for you but I love you Gibbs. Don't leave me and Lexi. We just found you. We'd like to keep you for the rest of our lives."

"Not too soon," Gibbs huffed, " I just didn't want to say it first. I feel like if I met you and Shannon was still alive we'd ask you to join us together."

 

"No one believes me when I say your more than a match for me," Tony told him," I want to say I would of said yes to the two of you, but I would of never slept with Shannon and you as a couple. It's for the same reason I'd never sleep with Danny and Steve. I'm jealous and don't like sharing. I know that sounds bad but it's just I've never had someone who loved me." 

 

"You do now," Gibbs told him,"Its not bad too want all of someone. And I'm really glad you didn't start anything with Steve and Danny, cause then I'd never have a chance with you. Now I'm hanging up and coming to you. And we can negotiate what happens to your ass." 

 

"I'm not going anywhere without you from here on out," Tony told him, " Now hurry up and get here."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I found it difficult to write anything in this series for a while now but I hate seeing the uncompleted sign next to my works so here I go.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had never been one to obey the rules of the road and today was no different. Tony had been found alive and he needed to see and touch him immediately. He swore to himself that once this thing with Franks was over, no one would ever keep him away from Tony again.

Seeing Steve waiting for him in the car park, he began to suspect that something more was going on.

"What's wrong?" He questioned as he got out of the car.

"Nothing is wrong," Steve told him," I just wanted to tell you from now on, you and I are going to be drinking buddies. We have a pair of trouble magnets as partners, and we will need each other to stay sane."

"Ah I see," Gibbs teased him," You want someone to bitch too when Danny won't take his pain pills."

"Damn right I do," Steve complained," Since I met Danny, Tony was always single. Now finally there's you and I can tell your a keeper in Tony's eyes, so I'm your new drinking buddy."

"My guess is that Tony is Danny's and that when your away they often drunk email you with video of them," Gibbs huffed out.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Steve revealed," I got video of them skateboarding, Will, one of their friends from the academy, sent me pictures of them doing the scene from Titanic, with Danny as Kate Winslet."

"They seem more like frat boys than Detectives," Gibbs laughed as he pictured Danny as a girl.

Once Gibbs saw Tony as he exited the lift, the laughter fell away. Tony looked awful. He had a black eye and a nasty gash on his left cheek. A smile greeted him but he needed more so he quickly pulled Tony close and kissed him.

"You and me are going to have a long talk about safety," Gibbs told him.

"I think I'll definitely be listening," Tony confessed," This could of been prevented if I'd just been a bit more careful. I want to live to see my baby grow up. I know she would always have you but I feel like her real dad. And I wouldn't forgive myself if I just let someone take me from her that easy."

"Well we won't let that happen," Gibbs told him as Fornell came to stand beside them.

"No we won't let that happen," Fornell agreed," But let's get this case out of the way quick. Clara Williams is getting restless and I don't want to be on her bad side."

"That sounds like Ma alright," Danny announced as he and Steve arrived from wherever they had wandered off to.

"God that woman can be scary," Steve agreed," She once told me what she would do to me if I hurt her baby boy. Let's just say if I had a choice I'd rather take on a great white shark than meet Clara."

"Ah Steve your not scared of my poor little mama," Danny teased him.

"Babe I love you," Steve told him," But your mama is almost as scary as my drill Sargent. And I still have nightmares about him. I'd have them about your mother only I know I love you and never want to hurt you."</

p "Alright enough," Fornell called them to order," Tony was given enough information that we can roll of Franks anytime we want but I still feel like we're missing something. Why Gibbs?"

"I might be able to help with that," A voice from the elavator said.

"Will you made it," Danny said as he gave the newcomer a hug.

"Well you said Tony had met someone and I missed my niece's birthday so I figured I come out and check out the person who captured Sex Machine," The man joked as Tony pulled away from Gibbs to also hug the man.

"Gibbs this is Will Graham," Tony told him," Will this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, my partner and also Lexi's biological father."

"Nice to meet you," Will told him as they shook hands.

"You said you could help," Gibbs enquired," How?"

"As you can probably tell I'm not quite all there," Will revealed," But I have solved many cases by a gift I have. It's also a curse in the sense that I can take on the mind set of anyone."

"Do you really think you could take on Franks mindset?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know but for Danny and Tony I'm willing to try," Will answered him honestly.

"And that's more than enough," Tony assured him," We know and understand how hard this is on you."

"Definitely more than either of us would of asked of you,"Danny told him.

"And that right there is why I'm here," Will told them," You guys have never pushed me to use my gifts for your personal use but I think it's time I volunteered them to a good cause."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see Will Graham shows up in this chapter but it's not something I just used on a whim. I personally think that Tony Danny and Will would be friends if they met. There will be no Hannibal the Cannibal in these stories. But there just might be a charming Doctor Lecter. But as these are just at best fillers they won't be in every work


End file.
